Christmas From the Heart
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "'Merry Christmas, Quinn.'" Sam comes over to give Quinn her her Christmas present. Fluff ensues. Sam/Quinn. Oneshot.


Quinn Fabray sat on the couch in her living room reading a book, using the glow of the Christmas lights for help. It was December 24 and Quinn had spent all day at home with her mother: baking cookies, hanging lights/decorations, decorating the tree, and wrapping presents. It was the first Christmas Eve they were spending without her dad. It was weird, almost like there was a piece missing, but she tried not to dwell on it. He was going to be there Christmas morning after all.

"So, Quinny, what are you reading?" Her mother asked, walking into the room and sitting on the couch next to her.

"It's called _Perfect Chemistry_. Mercedes got me it, along with the sequel, for Christmas." When she saw the look her mom was giving her for accepting a present from a friend, she quickly added, "We had a Christmas party in Glee club today, everyone gave everyone a gift, and everyone got a gift from everyone."

The look left her mother's face. "Really? And what did everyone give you?" She seemed generally interested now. It made Quinn happy that she was trying.

"Finn gave me a CD, Rachel gave me a copy of the songbooks from _West Side Story_ and _Wicked_, because Finn told her they were my favorite, Santana got me… birth control, Brittany gave me candy canes, Mike and Tina got me some boots, Puck and Artie gave me cash, and Kurt got me a bag." She replied, naming off the list, brushing past Santana's gift quickly.

"And what about that Sam Evans boy you're always hanging out with? I bet he got you something nice." Her mother asked with an expectant smile on her face. Quinn groaned inwardly. All day she had been trying to forget about Sam's gift, _Avatar_. Sure, it was something that was classically Sam but _so_ not what she wanted.

"Sam's gift was… surprising." She replied. It wasn't a lie. When she opened up the bag and saw that movie, she was so surprised she could've fainted. She didn't, of course, but she wanted to. Either that or smack Sam, which she didn't do either, but she wished she had.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Quinn started to get up, but saw her mom was already halfway to the door, so settled back down in her seat, picking up her book once more. It was a pretty good one, too. Nothing like what she would've picked out herself, but something she was enjoying anyway.

"Quinny, come here! Somebody's at the door for you." Her mom called and she rolled her eyes. Who was coming to her house at almost midnight? She stood up and smoothed out her pajamas before walking to the door, only to find the shag of blond hair she was currently mad at.

Neither one moved when Quinn got there, so her mom exited quietly, thinking it was because of her presence. The teens stayed in that position, however, for moments after her mom left. "What do you want? Do you have any idea how late it is?" She asked him harshly. _Or that I'm mad at you for getting me such a dorky gift?_

"I know you're mad, Quinn, but listen, the movie I gave you in Glee was a decoy. I didn't want to give you your real present in front of everyone and Mr. Schue. So… I got you that to take care of the Glee party. I have your real present, if you want it." Sam replied, talking fast. She kept up with him pretty well, though, as she had gotten used to Sam's little mannerisms.

"Fine, what is it?" She asked, keeping all interest out of her voice. She was afraid to guess what this was. Knowing Sam it probably had to do with _Star Wars_ or something equally as dorky. It wasn't that Quinn didn't love Sam's adorable dorky side, just not when it came to picking out presents for her. She had an image to uphold, after all.

He dug around in his coat pocket before pulling out a small blue box and extending it to her. It was wrapped in red and had a white bow on it. She raised an eyebrow at him quizzically, there was no way he wrapped this. She saw the disaster of some of the gifts he had wrapped at the party earlier today.

"Kurt did it. He made it red and white for the Cheerios uniform." He explained as she pulled the bow off. "Before you continue, can I come in? I don't want to let all of the heat out of your house."

It was the Quinn realized they were still in the doorway and that Sam was shivering. Now that her anger had subsided, it was a big deal. She moved out of the way and they walked into the living room, sitting on the couch that Quinn was on moments before. She looked at him, silently asking if she could continue. He nodded and she tore the paper off the package daintily.

Once she had the paper off, she opened the lid to reveal a silver charm bracelet with five charms on it. "Sam…?" She asked, needing an explanation. He scooted closer and took the box from her gently.

"A 'Q' for Quinn, a cheerleader, because you're a Cheerio, a microphone, because you're in the Glee club, a heart, to show how much I care about you, and an 'S' for…" He trailed off and looked at her and noticed tears in her eyes. "Stupid." He finished. "You hate it, don't you? You think it's cheesy and cliché and overdone and I should've gotten something better."

Quinn shook her head. "No. No, I love it. It's perfect, Sam, really." She smiled and he smiled back. "Maybe a _tad_ cliché, though." She added and they both laughed.

"Can I put it on you?" He asked and she held out her right wrist. He fastened it on and she looked down and admired it. He was looking at her, for any signs she was faking for his benefit (not that he thought she would do that. He had been around Quinn Fabray enough to know she didn't pretend around people) and found none. He was instantly relieved.

Quinn saw the smile that formed on his face and leaned over to kiss him. It was short and sweet, but neither one much cared. When they broke apart, Quinn leaned her forehead against his and they stayed like that. A moment later they shifted positions and he was sitting on the couch and her head was on his chest, their fingers linked together. They stayed like that, in silence, until the clock chimed, signaling it was Christmas.

Sam looked down at Quinn and smiled. "Marry Christmas, Quinn."

She looked up and smiled back. "Marry Christmas, Sam."

**And, cue corniest ending ever. Or corniest story ever, you pick. I know this is KIND OF out of season, but I'm in the Christmas spirit already. And I'm sick so I wanted to write some mindless S/Q fluff. I hope I didn't butcher them too much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_**, if I did Sam, Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine would have WAY more solos, and Kurt and Blaine would be together.**


End file.
